Fanfiction Falls
by fooppoof3
Summary: Dipper and Mabel read some fanfictions and all that jazz. now read the mother bleeping story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This has been done so many times before, but I'm freaking bored. So go ahead and submit some stories. In the reviews if you're a guest, or PM me if not. **

"Hey, Dipper, check this out!" Mabel called from the attic. Dipper, in the living room, listening to Babba on his iPod, didn't hear.

A few minutes later, Mabel came down the steps, looking peeved.

"Dipper, did you even hear me?" She asked. Dipper shook his head, thinking she had said 'Do you want some ear meat?" His twin came over and pulled his earbuds out of his ears.

"What's your problem? That was my favorite song!" He exclaimed. Mabel dropped the iPod in her pocket.

"You can have it back once you see what I wanna show you." She said. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with…" He muttered, and got up. Mabel all but dragged upstairs and into the attic. Her laptop was open on the floor.

"I found this really cool website called Fanfiction. Look, they even have stories about our adventures here in Gravity Falls!" The excitable preteen exclaimed. Dipper sat down on the floor by the laptop, followed by Mabel.

"Let's read one!" She suggested, and randomly selected a story.

'Is this a good idea…?" Dipper thought as the screen loaded.

**A/N First story submitted will be the first story they read. Please keep limited to only Gravity Falls, and preferably no crossovers. Also, I refuse to have Dipper Goes to Taco Bell in my story. Please send me the link and the author. So, yeah…**

**Dipper: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh, yeah! I don't own Gravity Falls or any of the stories mention in future chapters. I'll try to update once a week, but if I'm not able to, please don't get mad. **

**Dipper: And, That wraps it up. Peace!**


	2. A Four Letter Word

**A Four Letter Word **

"Hey, this takes place at the Mystery Fair! Remember that?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Dipper became a little upset at the mention of that day. Even though his crush and Robbie had already broken up, that day was still a little painful to remember.

As he read the story, he found himself smiling.

He'd actually done it! The person who wrote the story actually thought that he all he had had to do was ask Wendy to duck!

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Mabel asked. Dipper could only nod and he read the last sentence. His grin turned into a full on 150 watt beam.

He could relate to that sentence. After finding this site, things would never be the same again…

"Let's read another one!" He said, earbuds forgotten. Mabel smiled.

"I knew this would work…"


	3. important AN

**A/N Ok, so, I have a ton of requests right now, so for those of you who have submitted stories, could you please cut down to only your top 3 favorites? I also wanted to let you know that I'll be accepting some Pinecest, but don't think that they'll ever react well to it. If you want them to act like the story already happened, just let me know. Remember. You can review if you're gonna say something nice, or if you're a guest with a story. People with accounts, I won't be accepting stories that you put in the reviews. Sorry that I haven't updated lately, things have been way stressful. So, yeah. KIKI OUT! * w ***


	4. Gravity Falls Truth Or Dare

Gravity Falls Truth Or Dare

"Let's read this one!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper took a look at the one she meant. Gravity Falls Truth or Dare? Well, that would probably be interesting...

"Ok. Go ahead."

Mabel clicked on the story. The first page was just rules and who you could dare or ask something about. He just skimmed over that. The next chapter was where it got interesting. Particularly the end of that chapter.

"Wait, what? Candy likes me?" Dipper exclaimed. "Well, at least someone does..." He read the next part. The him in the story, he had to kiss Candy...

"Oh my God!" Mabel yelled. "I have a new ship!"

Dipper facepalmed. Mabel went to the next chapter.

"Ship ship ship ship!"

"God, Mabel! Just stop!"

"Ship ship ship- Oh cool, they took Gideon's amulet." Mabel said. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"You know it's not real, right?

"Shush! I'm still reading!"

Dipper kept reading too. It's was funny, but still pretty weird. He did like the fact the he got to punch somebody. That made him laugh. So did Pacifica having to go on a date with Gideon. Mabel burst out laughing at that.

Mabel went on to the next chapter.

"Yay! Sweater making!" Dipper's twin exclaimed. Dipper himself just laughed.

"Pacifica's parents died? That's just not cool." He said, reading further.

"Pacifica likes me, too?!" He shrieked. Mabel screamed a little, then went to the next chapter.

"Thank God he didn't make you like her back..." Mabel muttered. Dipper could only nod. Pacifica was a bitch. They both kept reading.

"I hate guest!" Dipper and Mabel both yelled. Mabel then went into sweater town. This time, it made sense. She had had to kiss Gideon. The rest of the chapter was pretty slow. But Soos did do a robot dance...

_Next Chapter_

"Hell, no! It said I had to do the Lamby dance." Dip exclaimed. Mabel came out of sweater town to read that. She started laughing.

"So not funny..." Dipper muttered.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mabel screamed. In the story, she had hugged Pacifica. Dipper laughed.

"Not funny, Dipper." She snapped. Dipper stopped laughing. Pacifica was jealous of Mabel? Well that was unexpected...

_Next chapter_

Dipper was laughing so hard. That guy threw a penny at Stan. It wasn't even funny... And, he was done laughing.

"Why do so many people ship me with Pacifica?" He thought. Then his smile came back making out with Wendy 20 whole minutes?! Must have been awesome for story him... The he went on a date with Candy.

Mabel had laughed through the entire chapter.

_Next Chapter_

Oh, man, they stopped it...

Dipper sighed. He had actually liked that story...


End file.
